Make You Feel My Love
by miaforevez
Summary: Jolene Naomi. A six. What happens when her brother convinces her to enter the competition.
1. Chapter 1

I slumped down looking to the gravel road. The crunch of gravel beneath my old worn boots was acompanied by the snickers of some twos and threes. I pulled my arms around myself tighter. My hoodie was doing no justice for my warmth. The cold wet rain was pouring now. Bright red hoodie soaked, turning it a dark red. A big pick up truck drove by. Driving through a puddle, soaking her to the bone. Shivers cut down her spine. Each step was tourture, I just want to be somewhere warm.

There was a honk behind me. "Hey, Jay need a ride," the voice was husky with a raspy tint to it. One i knew far too well.

"You're my savior," I murmured through chattering teeth.

He laughed, "Nope i'm just very good at brothering." He was shrugging off his jacket, and tossed it over to me in one swift movement. My damp head leaning agianst the cold window. Every single one of the trees, every bit of gravel, dirt, or patch of grass blurred into the background. Jace's voice brought me back. "So have you entered yet?" I Shook my head.

"You know I can't, even if I wanted to ... I wouldn't get picked." My last words were so quiet I could barley hear them.

His hand gripped the steering wheel tighter, knuckles turning white. His voice was pleading now. " Jolene, please, I know you're scared to, but I just want whats best for you, I know Mama will flip a brick if you are picked, but please will you do it for me. And if what say about now getting picked is true, then you have nothing to worry about." A few tears sliped from his eyes. In all my life I had never seen my brother ever even tear up. " I just wan't you to now have this burden of a life Mama and Pa brought you into."

"Tonight, when Mama's sleeping I want you to help me fill it out, I don't know if I could do it alone."

"Okay, i'll find the envolope and get it to you tonight, I turn here right." He asked. I nodded meeting his gaze. I loved this about my brother he could fix everything with a few words. The simplest of questions could fix everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace's jacket laid heavily on my shoulders. I sprinted towards the worker entrance, all you could hear was my heavy breath mixed with the loud slap of my boots on the pavement and the pounding of rain. The worker entrance was an old rusty metal door accompanied by weathering paint and wilted grass. I grasped the cold handle, turning it. It wouldn't budge, I tried again and again and again. Damn you rain and freezing cold temperatures. I kicked the door in frustration. I was about to attempt opening it again when it opened from the other side. It was Marlynne. Her bleach blonde hair pulled in a tight bun plied at the top of her head. "Sorry, the door's been sticking, this cold weather aint doin no good for anybody."

I laughed, as we moved to the changing room. I spun the dial on my lock slipping out of my shoes. My thin white t-shirt stuck to my skin turning it a tan color. I peeled it off my skin tossing it at Marlynne, "put that in the dryer, please." I put a pouty face on, and then tossed the red hoodie at her. Marlynne just sighed, I swiftly pulled on the dish washer's uniform shirt and a pair of black cotton pants.

When Marlynne came back I was piling my hair on top of my head. She plopped down on the bench taking my hands into hers. You could see how we were polar opposites. Personalities and appearance. Her skin pale mine dark. Her hair blonde mine raven black. Her nails short and bitten down mine long and healthy. She was angular and I had a curve .I loved books she loved sports.

"I am at the utmost of absolute blissfulness, everyone around me is showing me truthfulness; They sing, they dance to chase away the sad ness; You have the biggest smile, happy for my success" she smiled up at me, wanting me to continue.

"But the lights started to flicker; I was conquered by dimness. Everyone starts leave, they started to care less." She squeezed my hands leaning her head on my shoulder.

"But you hold on tighter in the mildest of my weariness. Now I can tell, among my friends you have the realness." This was are poem, the one we made together in grade school. Polar opposites but, still best friends. She sighed, "I guess we better get going before the witch come, and the puppy trails us around all night."

The witch was are super visor, she was horrid. If you made one mistake and you were out of this place. And the puppy was her little watch dog, the one who got people fired.

We rushed into the work room. Dished already getting piled up. Marlynne turned on the water putting a plug in the drain. As I grabbed a towel and a dish rack. And that was are routine she washed while I dried. We chatted working at the same time. Are process was flawless. We worked so hard it wasn't even funny anymore. We had the best jobs you could get as a six.

"So you entered the selection?" she asked hopefully.

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm filling out the sheet tonight." At this news she punched the air dramatically and wrapped her bubble covered arms around my neck hugging me. "UHHHH... need... airrrrr ... Too ... breathe "I croaked out before she finally let go.

"Sorry... I'm just excited," she started handing me a rinsed dish. "You're gonna get picked for sure" she laughed putting bubble on my face. By the end of our shift we were so soaked with water and bubbles, it looked like we had bathed fully clothed.

I had slipped out of my work clothes as Marlynne tossed a towel of the little door I locked my clothes up in. The towel was fluffy and soft against my skin. My skin was dry and rough in contrast. Pulling on the shirt and jacket, a flutter of warmth went through me.

Marlynne came over and unwrapped the hair tie from my hair. If I had been standing my raven black curls would have fell just shy of my knee. "C'mon, let's leave," Her voice was soft, quiet. I slowly stood slinging my bag over my shoulder.

We were almost to the door, "wait, Jace's jacket!" I said letting go of Marlynne's hand. I scurried over to where his jacket lay. I quickly I threw the jacket on, running back to Marlynne. She threw her head back laughing, blonde hair flying everywhere.

"You're way too good for your brother." She said between laughs, "I wish I had a Jolene to care for me." she added. A playful pout spreading across her face.

"Nope you don't get a Jolene to care for you. Jolene's only care for brother's named Jace." I smirked playfully.

"Sooooo the reports tonight annnnd we get to seeeeee Prince ALEXANDER." She muttered this in a sing song voice. I just shook my head with laughter.

"You're such a girl." She quirked a brow at that rolling her eyes

"And yo my dearie are failing at girl right now," she articulated each word slowly and precisely. We kept talking about how I lacked girl.

"Mar I gotta go its mah block," I said this pulling away from her.

"Nope," Marlynne muttered, making her voice low and rough. She wrapped her arms around me and put her forehead against mine. "Love you can't go, I will never let you go." She finished this off wrapping a leg around my thigh.

I pushed her off, "you're such a dipp head." She just pouted at that. "goodbye my love, my dipp head." I murmured as a giggle descended from her mouth. I took three steps before looking back. Her head was thrown back laughing. And if this was my last day here, my last day in Illea, my last day on earth. I wouldn't mind. I would be the happiest girl in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

My house was small. The peeling cream colored paint sent a chill down my spine. "Please, God, let Mama be asleep." There was a rustle behind the white sheet. We'd hung up as a curtain years ago. I couldn't make out the silhouette. The small wood porch creaked, even under my weight. I slowly creaked open the door. Jenna was sitting on the old worn sofa. Thank God it was Jenna's silhouette I saw and not Mama's.

Jenna sprouted of the sofa running across our stain covered carpet. Her arms wrapping around me. "I was worried something happened to you, I was worried. Where were you anyways little sister?" She let her arms slump to her sides as she asked her question.

"Work," the word sounded like a curse coming from my mouth. Or at least that's how Jenna saw it. Jenna thought girls shouldn't even go to school. Which frankly I thought was ridiculous.

Her hands were running through my long hair. She let out a barely audible sigh as my six year old brother Jonah sprinted down the hall. "JOLENE" even his voice brought a smile to her face, every time. His small arms wrapped around my legs. I kneeled down next to him. I wrapped one arm under him lifting him up. He exploded into a fit of bubbly giggles. "Jolene, the reports gonna be on." He said this with a big smile.

"I guess we have to go watch it then." He smiled at that, Jonah loved the report. He just loved the idea of castles and being a guard there like our Pa. Me and Jonah plopped down on the sofa while Jenna clicked the T.V on. Gavril's striking form appeared on the small screen. King Maxon and Queen America sat there with poise. Looking regal as ever. Then the screen moved to the Princes and princesses. The toddler twins, Adelaide and Ariane. They were seated between Brooke, Daunte, and Christian. Christian was the eldest, he was the one all these girls were entering a selection for. The report went as usual Gavril asked a question about the war and King Maxon gave his usual the tables are turning for the better statement. Then Gavril asked Prince Christian how he was feeling about the selection.

"I think, I'm going to do fine, c'mon I have 45 beautiful gorgeous ladies to choose from it can't be that difficult." To me he sounded like a pompous ass. But Jenna being Jenna she made 'I want to devour you eyes' at the T.V. About fifteen minutes later it was over. I kind of hated the report, it just told you all the horrid stuff that's going on in the world. The kinds of things I don't want to even fathom of hear about.

Me and Jenna made dinner. Although I didn't eat much, I never really did. Me and Jenna made sure Jonah had enough to eat before drawing a bath for him and settling him in his bed. Me and Jenna sat at the dining room table drinking tea, "Jen, where's Jace and Mama?" I asked my voice timid setting my cup down on the table.

She stuttered for a few seconds before answering me "Mama went out and, Jace never came home." Her voice fell at the end. Jace never came home, were was he then? I was processing this little bit of info when Jenna said something else. "And he left me a note this morning asking me to help you with your Selection application, and take you there tomorrow." He didn't even plan on coming home. At this a few tears slipped down my cheeks.

It asked your name, age, ethnicity, how many languages you spoke so on and so forth. Me and Jenna had it finished in a matter of twenty minutes. Sleep didn't come to me that night. I didn't usually sleep though. When Pa left I got a bad case of insomnia. I pulled out a book. Jenna says I read too much, but I don't think that's true. Because I read to escape the world I live in, they may not always be happy in the beginning but, nine time out of ten I get my happy ending. It's the only way I can escape reality. A while back I found when I read books that I like their lives better than my own. Jenna always says I don't know this difference between real life and reality. But I do because in real life you don't get your happy ending.

"Jolene" Jenna's voice low and sweet, "Go get dressed, were gonna take the application to the district office." I nodded rolling of my bed onto the floor. There was a loud thump as I hit the carpet. I went over to my dresser pulling out a grey t-shirt. Shivers went down my spine when I pulled off my red hoodie and thin cotton t-shirt. I put my hoodie on over the shirt.

The air was cold as we walked, since Mama was still gone we couldn't see if she had bus money, which she most likely didn't have. And Jace left with our only vehicle. At least it wasn't very far from home.

The districts office was almost empty, one worker two people in line before us. We handed in the application. "pictures are that way sweetie," the clerk was way to perky for my tastes, but I just nodded and smiled. I ran my hand along the cool metal wall of the hallway. It was probably the worst possible picture I had ever taken. In the metal I say my hair it was wet and stuck to my face. My hoodie sticking my skin. The hallway led down to a small room with a photography station set up. A man told me to sit down. A hand lifted my chin and smoothed out my hair.

"Smile." And I did. Although the photographer got a frown on his face. "Okay think about, being in somewhere you want to be with the person you care about most." And I did.

I thought about being with Pa and Jace and the rest of my family before everything changed, being in a big house, with lots of food not having a care in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

The cafe wasn't very big. Worn out booths accompanied by ring covered wood tables. There were two types of nights slow ones and busy ones. I liked taking extra shifts on slow nights. You didn't really do anything a few dishes came in but you mostly just talked. But tonight wasn't a slow night. The busboy came in with a container full of dishes stacked high. He gave me a sad hopeful smile.

"He likes you." Marlynne nudged. But I just bet out a snort laugh drying the damp glass free of any water. "He does." She insisted. "Devon definatley likes you … he never smiles like that at me and everyone loves me." She gave me her most devilish smile.

"I don't believe that at all." I smirked, " Because we all know I hate your ever loving guts." She gasped shoving me.

"you know you love me." she insisted. Devon walked in with a container a mile high of dishes. "hey, Devon you like her don't you," she Jabbed her finger at my shoulder. "Jolene doesn't believe me."

"I, uh have to get work to do." He fumbled out of there blush spreading up his neck.

"Mar you scare away anyone who like's me. This is the reason you're my only friend." I nudged her side.

I let my head fall on Marlynne's shoulder. She leaned her head back on mine. "The report's on tonight you get to see who gets selected." A flashed memory of Jace passed through my mind. "I'm sorry about Jace, disappearing like that." For the past month since Jace disappeared, never to be seen again. Within the last on month a bubble of hatred built up inside me when I thought about him. When I thought about how he left, Janis even had to get a job. Janis was so young. That is what boiled my blood. How he leaves and I have to take three to four shifts a night. "It's okay." I pull away from her, muscles stiffening. "I'll come and see you tomorrow, bye Mar." turning I waved and she gave a weak wave back. My boots sloshed through the fallen leaves. I felt like I could cry but the tears never came. But also a part of me wanted to yell, to scream, to break something. But I never did. I had a war in my mind, and I felt crazy. When came to the door I swung it open. Mom was sitting on the sofa drinking. She sneered at me.

"I guess somebody didn't recall that I forbade them to enter the selection," she threw her bottle at the wall fumbling her way across the room towards me. "You remember what happens to little girls who don't listen to their mothers. Don't you?" Her breath sent shivers down my spine. Normally I would have run out the door but, at the moment I was too exhausted to do anything. But the last thing I remember was her sharp worn feature's turning cold. Cold as ice. Then my vision went black.

It was late in the night when my black out ended. Jenna was holding me in her arms. My vision was blurred. "Jolene, you're okay!" Jenna 's brown eyes lit up. She released one hand to wipe her stray tears away. "I was so afraid you were gone forever," she sniffled. "Your friend the blonde one got selected too." But my mind was too foggy to recall anything from the past night. I tried to sit up, but my stomach heaved at the movement. But my stomach was empty. Jenna grabbed a glass of water. She thrust it in my hands. "here drink this, but not to fast."

"Thanks." I said sipping the water. I liked it when it was just me and Jenna. I liked it when she took care of me. I don't know if I could be away from my family. Well at least what was left of it.

_**Sorry this chapter took forever to write .writers block is bull shit. So yeah review I tend to get the chapters out faster if you do.**_


End file.
